


Chapter Progress

by Misscklic



Category: Doctor Who, Magic Kaito, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscklic/pseuds/Misscklic
Summary: This is where I save my chapter progress. Feel free to comment on my work.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Survivor

The Survivor

Chapter 1

“Exterminate!”

Flames and explosions flood the dark red smokey lands like a forest fire as a black-haired boy cries out in pain, a chunk of his side missing with burn marks circling around it. Frantically running across the ruins of Arcadia, the boy's eyes went into a frenzy trying to find somewhere to hide from the war. From the Daleks. From Danger. From Death.

“Exterminate!”  


With adrenaline rushing throughout his system, the boy ran for his life as a Daleck closed the distance in an instant, appearing right behind him, ready to kill. 'Damnit! I'm going to die!’

“Exterminate!”

As a last-ditch effort, the boy blindly dove ahead to try to avoid the blast, closing his eyes and hoping for a miracle.

"Ex-“

Slowly opening his firmly shut eyes, he found himself in a room with a hexagonal control panel, white dots scattered on the walls, and a metal door behind him. The boy's eyes slowly widen, realizing where he is. 'Wait... a Tardis? Why?' But before he can ask any more questions, a blaster shot charges over him, hitting the control panel, snapping him out of his confusion.

‘Damnit! Need to hurry!’ His mind shouts as the boy snaps his fingers and starts rushing towards the centre, flicking levers and pressing buttons with sparks flying everywhere, praying that it will bring him somewhere safe. "Remember what the Academy taught you. The big lever is always going to be dematerialization."

Finally pulling down the dematerialization lever, the boy finally runs out of energy, the adrenaline rush coming to a close. Pain suddenly shoots throughout his body, attacking his brain as a reminder of his fatal wound. ‘That’s right... regeneration.’ 

A golden flame shimmers in his hands before dancing around his body, ready to burst out and kill him. The sign of regeneration is one that the boy could never forget. The golden glow brought so much happiness. So much pain. The best memories, and the worst memory. Especially the worst memory. The ashes of his fa- The boy shakes the thought out of his head violently, clearing his head.  


"I guess it's time to regenerate. I hope that I will somehow survive..." The boy croaked out with a crooked smile, his voice filled with blood as he struggles to sit back up before falling back to the floor. Finally giving into the pain, the golden flames burst out of his head and hands, destroying everything around him. Sparks flew from the plain white control room like it's a firework party as the boy's hair slowly turn from a messy short pitch-black to messy long purple with yellow highlights. The boy's face morphs into a female’s as he starts to grow younger than he already was. Tears all evaporate as the regeneration energy slowly dissipates.

'At least I won't die today. At least I survived.’

—-

‘Who am I?’

‘Where am I?’

‘These hands are so small! Th- Can they even play an octave yet?’

‘Legs... look like they were pulled straight from a child. Wait, am I a child!?’

‘Hair. I have hair. That’s very reassuring.’

‘Wait. Purple? Yellow!? Is this normal!?’

‘Am I a girl!?’

“AaaAaAaaa” 

The voice came out way too high and overly awkward. Then, the fact dawned on him. He was a girl. Finally looking around, h-she realizes that she’s in a very empty room. The only thing inside was the bed and a painting. ‘Who keeps only a bed in their room? No race could be that stupid!’

Then, a memory came back. A small memory out of several centuries. One that both belonged to her and didn’t.

“Now class, why do you think humans keep their bed separated from everything else? This is an excellent example to help you figure out what kind of race you’re dealing with when on a foreign planet with an unknown or undocumented race.”

Immediately, all hands went up, but the professor decided to pick the most interesting student.

“Hey black haired boy in the fourth row. Answer the question.”

The black haired boy perks up from his notes, and immediately starts to piece together an answer. Well, more than one. “Of course, because they’re stupid? Or maybe overly sensitive to noises? Or maybe they have a tendency to be distracted?”

The teacher sighs, extinguished of all hope in the student. “That was three answers for one questions, boy. These types of questions will be on your finals, so this one question should only need one answer. You seriously don’t expect to lay out the options for the teachers to choose, do you?”

“But what if people have different reasons for putting their beds in a separate room? What if some people in the human race don’t put their beds in a separate room?” The student inturrupted, prompting a glare from the teacher.

“This example is to help you better dissect what kind of race you are dealing with, so you need a general idea of the population! If you deal in terms of individuality, you will be stuck examining every human if they have a bed in a separate room or not! You must grasp the general idea before diving into the complications! Just like in life, you need to learn the fundamentals before going into the advancements! I expect you to know at least that!”

The student lowers his head. He knows the teacher is right, but at the same time, he’s wrong. How does he respond? What does he say? Before he had the chance to even mutter another word, the teacher continues the class, leaving the student to go back into his notes.

“I guess I got a concussion, but isn’t my hair purple? Why did the teacher say my hair was black?” The girl wonders. Luckily, she was overly analytical, so she came up with a small ten solutions. Somehow.

“Maybe technology that switches your appearance and even your gender? Perhaps a false memory? Experimentation? No... maybe it’s a genetics thing. Changing appearance or gender over time? Maybe inhabiting a new body might be the answer! Maybe transplanted brain? Transferred memories? Maybe I died and this is the afterlife. But that won’t explain the appearance. Maybe I died and got revived? But why a girl’s body?” The girl created a mutter hurricane, with him in the eye of it.

Suddenly the door creeks open as a human girl walks in.. a human brunette. “Perfect timing! When are we? This is Earth, right?”

The brunette gives her a questioning look, and proceeds to say something that sounded like gibberish. ‘Damnit! It would be so much easier without a freaking language barrier in the way. Because of course it just had to be a language barrier, huh?

Instead of waiting around, the purple haired girl decides that speed-walking turning into full on sprinting past the brunette and the fro to door to the outside was the best option. She didn’t need a language barrier to slow her down. She had to hurry, but she didn’t know why yet.

‘Think, girl think! What are you missing? What do you need? Who are you?’

And as if fate planned it, a strange feeling overcame the girl as she felt a strange... something coming from back in the house. Something that felt off. Something that somehow felt familiar. Familiar. What’s so familiar? Why is it familiar?

Running past the brunette again, she slams open the front door, running straight into the hallway to find a trapdoor in the middle of it. ‘It wasn’t there before! That’s where it’s coming from!’ Jumping down, the sight was familiar. Exciting. After a short while, the memories come crashing back down, giving the girl a headache and a heartache.

The purple haired girl’s heart got turned a million ways around, stabbed with countless needles, and everything around her disappeared. The isolation that was kept hidden finally came back to consume the girl as the flood gates opened. The tears burned like they were custom made by demons from the very last circle of the underworld. Guilt stabbed her straight through her heart like a God’s brandished weapon, and the voices of the dead blaming her for their demise just amplifies all the emotions swirling around her, shattering her a million places at once.

The truth was revealed. The truth that she was the last one of her kind in this universe, and it broke her. The loneliness was fatal. The girl decides to run away. To go somewhere where nobody would disturb her. Pushing a set of buttons and typing in coordinates, she pulls down on the demateriallization lever.

The trapdoor closes as the Tardis starts to disappear, but the girl makes one last desperate attempt to call to Gallifrey emergency response, staking her soul on the answer. Pushing buttons and pulling levers, the ringing starts. The call is made. The call to all of Gallifrey. To her people.

But an answer never came.

—-


	2. The Spider’s Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider’s den progress
> 
> Chapter 1

"Have you ever heard of the spider's den?" 

A shadowed figure looks down at a young boy in a dark alley, the moon gleaming over them like a guardian angel. "It's said that in Musutafu, there’s a place called the Spider's den. After turning down a certain alleyway, you'll find a place full of traps that suck your life away if you step just a centimeter off track and webs so sharp they can behead you just by walking into them. But if you get in deep enough, you'll find a boy of great wisdom and power that holds the power of life and death in his hands. Very appealing to people who are desperate, right?”  


A young boy slowly lifts his head up to look at the shadowed silhouette, revealing his features. Heavy bags underline his dark green eyes, looking like he's been through war after war. Messy green hair growing down to his waist that looks like it hasn't been washed in years cover his head and shoulders, and two distinct diamond-shaped freckles are carefully placed his cheeks.

"What do you want." the boy asks in a hostile tone and keeping his words short and simple, but screaming to the man to go away between the lines.

"Midoriya Izuku, right? That is the first name you had. I would want to know myself, to be honest. Pity? Boredom? Maybe I just want to look at you and think how good I have it right now. I know what I want to do in life, have my priorities figured out, and I don't live in the streets like you. Maybe it's also because I didn’t ki-“

"Just get to the point! I-“ The boy cuts himself off, gazing back to the cold hard ground. “And don’t call me that name. Ever.”

The shadowed figure smirks, chuckling to himself as the boy's eyes slowly start fill up with green, unnoticed by the shadowed man. "Okay, ok. I've come to recruit you to join the League of Villains. Call me All for One. I'll save you from this place, from your life. We do have a lot of people like you, so you'll fit right in. We'll also take care of money problems, so you won't need to worry about a job. All we ask is for you to help our cause. Killing All Mig-"

Instantly, the shadowed man stops. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but a couple of seconds later, the sound of a thud echoes throughout the alley. The head of the man rolls forwards to the boy; colour leaving the dead man's skin with blood slowly flooding the area. The green drains from the boy's eyes revealing his pupils once again as he looks down at the head. Tears start to well up as the rain wails alongside the boy, washing away the red from the alley. 

"Damnit." The boy clenches his fist in anger and despair, turning his head away from the murder. “Damn it all!”

—-

Raising his arm up, strings shoot out of the tips of his fingers, wrapping the body like a cocoon before trying it up on the wall. 'This is the least I can do for him. I hope he doesn’t resent me for this.’

The clouds move out as the last drip from the sky falls on his head. Four cocoons hang from the side of the alley, one of them with just a brighter tint of red than the rest. Four cocoons of the dead, and more at the end.

  
‘Stop thinking of escaping. You know your duty lies here. Your sentence.’

’And the sentence  never ends.’

linelinelineLineLineLinelinelineline


	3. Phantom Thief

Midoriya watched in awe as a white-haired magician boarded a rollercoaster with several locks binding his arms, ready and prepared to do his trick, but when he looked around, there weren’t many people in the audience. 

‘The hero industry takes al the praise these days, huh?’

Suddenly, the cart started creaking, and before Midoriya turned back to the show, the rollercoaster cart already sped across the tracks. The magician took a glance at the starting point before he started fiddling with the metallic strings that came out of his fingers, trying to pick something under his chair, but at the same time, he can see through the magicians poker face. He was having trouble. A bad feeling started to bubble up inside Midoriya, but he shook it off. 

‘I shouldn’t have...’ 

The cart got closer and closer without a hint of the magician making any progress. Izuku ignored the flags, thinking it was a part of the show. Magicians did always hold the audience in the neck until the last moment.

‘You shouldn’t have ignored the flags.’

Suddenly, Midoriya’s ears were blasted with the sound of an explosion, his mind going blank. The magician went up in flames. His lifeline went up in flames. Hisashi Midoriya went up in flames, and Midoriya couldn’t do anything. Izuku couldn’t do anything. He didn’t know why.

‘Because it was too sudden.’

Izuku jolted ip violently, gasping for air as tearsdropped from his cheeks like a leaky faucet. He wiped away the tears as fast as he can, putting back on the Poker face his father taught him. The mask that protected him all throughout his life. Underneath it all though, he was collapsing.

‘That dream again...’

-//-

The school bell of Aldera rings one last time as the students settle down. The teacher walks in with a small stack of papers before directing his view at the students. Izuku pockets his phone before anyone notices.

“As you know from assembly, this period is dedicated to plan for your future! What you want to do is important...” The teacher pauses for suspense. “But you kids are just going sign up for a hero course anyways, right?”

Izuku can’t help but let out a groan. Heroics is a good source of income, but it’s virtually impossible to get into a good hero school or top the hero charts with the laser focus for quirks this class has. As the very old saying goes, ‘Don’t put all your eggs in one basket.’. As if on cue, Bakugo speaks up, slicing his voice through the classroom. “You extras wanna be heros? Well good luck topping me! I’ll leave you all in the dust!”

The teacher skims through the documents underneath the poorly crafted career plan sheet, stopping at a certain page. “Ah yes, Bakugo right? I see you wrote down your applied school as UA, right?”

The class comes to a halt, silence flooding the room before the class erupted.

“UA? The top hero school!?”

“Can he do it?” “I mean, he’s Bakugo, right?”

“He must have guts to pull that kind of stunt!”

“But I heard he had a very powerful quirk!”

The murmurs and chatter continued for at least a couple of minutes until the teacher started handing out the questionnaires. “You have this block plus the weekend to hand in these sheets!”

-//-

Izuku was stunted.

‘What do I want to be? A street magician is more profitable than a regular magician these days...’ Izuku scratched his head for an answer, but came up with nothing. Before he knew it, the bell rang again, signifying the end of the day.

Walking home, Izuku goes over his choices. ‘Maybe I can make it into heroics if I try hard enough...’ Izuku sarcastically thinks to himself. ‘Yea right. With the power of effort, one hundred pushups, sit-ups, squats, and a ten kilometer run every day should be enough to beat Aam Might!’

Izuku sighs. “If I go out anyways, might as well go out with a bang. Go big or die alone, right?” Izuku mutters as he writes down his choices for high school.

  1. U.A Heroics



  1. UA General Eduation



Chuckling to himself, Izuku forces the paper in his bag, crumpling it in rage.

‘I’ll get into general education if I fail at least. I’ll just take it from there...’

-//-

How did I end up here?

The esteemed and now famous top hat of the most elusive thief in history was on his head. He was wearing the costume of Kaito Kid, and he just as he snapped back into reality, he was already gliding his way back home in a fucking HAND GLIDER. What!?

Izuku wondered how it all happened. How did he end up in the sky, gliding his way back home? The foggy memories started to clear up.

As soon as Izuku entered his home again, he was greeted with a fall from a trapdoor into a secret room that he somehow missed. Great start. Falling down on a chair-couch, a tape started playing on the other side of the room, urging Izuku to make a choice. Uncover the truth of his father’s death and avenge him, or just... no. The thing is, it was his father himself urging him to make the decisions. He was already dead. He died because Midoriya couldn’t do anything.

He chose to avenge his father.

Suddenly, a white suit with a top hat and the secondary colors of green and black rose up from the floor, scaring him halfway to Bakugo’s door again, but he didn’t show it. Poker face ran in the family after all.

‘And that’s when it started...’

Recalling the morning when TVs on his way to school were talking about Kaito Kid’s revival and him stealing something again, he took off to confront the imposter.

‘Why did I do that...’

Turns out, his magic skills have dulled way down so he almost got caught up in a scarf-bandage type weapon, but he still somehow managed to escape and unmask the imposter, revealing the culprit to be-

“Young master?” An old man gasped in shock. That man Izuku remembered as his father’s best friend, Kousaku Jii-chan. He was the older generation where quirklessness was natural, so of course, he didn’t have one. But he was skilled nevertheless. He was kind of like Izuku’s idol, but Izuku would never admit it to him.

“Jii-Chan!? Why are you-“ Izuku stopped halfway, remembering to confirm something.

“Jii-Chan.”

“Yes, young master?”

Izuku’s eyes showed hesitation for just a moment. “Was dad was really Kaito Kid?”

A minute that seemed like an eternity passed before the old man finally gave in. The one word that finally made Izuku accept the role of the Phantom Thief.

“Yes. Yes he was.”

With a newfound expression, Izuku drapes his cape over the old man, turning to the newly arrived police.

“Ah, I see you’ve come, detective.” Izuku’s voice contained a fun mixture of sass and confidence. “Well, I’ll need to go now, detective. You know how job-hunting is. Unless... maybe I can keep this?”

Tsukauchi with bags under his eyes, issues a quick response. “Get him!!!”

The police start to pile towards Kaito Kid with a bandage like scarf shooting out but before any of them reach Izuku, he disappears, leaving a cloud of smoke and a blue rose with a letter.

Tsukauchi sighs. “Of course that won’t work.” Teaching for the letter, he reads out loud. “For the Detective. I’m back. Ps, get some sleep.”

Fumes come out of the detective as he curses the elusive thief.

“And that brings us to here, right.” Izuku sighed. Finally arriving at his house, Izuku seemingly masterfully switches from costume to civilian clothes in one swipe of his hand.

“Guess it’s time to call it a day. I’m exhausted!” Izuku yawns, stumbling into the apartment, thinking to himself. ‘I wonder if Im even allowed to come home this late. Who am I kidding? It’s not like here’s going to be anyone stopping me from doing this. Mom’s basically MIA in this house anyways.’

Flinging the flashy white costume, he immediately flops onto his plain blue and black bed, forgetting about the career plan worksheet.

Izuku could’ve sworn he heard the universe laughing in his face as he drifted off to sleep.

-//-


	4. Black Clouds

Chapter 2

Fun and Games!


	5. Hummingbird

Seventy-two thousand might seem like a small number compared to the big leagues, but Izuku was as happy as he can be with it. If his first video blew up like that, then how big was the next doing going to be?

So, Izuku went back to writing his next song. Slacking off when a goal is in your eyes was not something Izuku could do. So he stayed up late again, working until he passes out. That’s when he got an email. An email that would change his life for the better and steer him down a much better path.

Ping!

\--

Miyabi was biting her teeth, waiting for a response. Her eyes were glued to the computer screen as she kept pressing the refresh button over and over again.

Questions like ’Was my writing that awkward?’ or ’Am I too greedy?’ plagued her mind, making her restless and a but too self conscious to notice that a reply was already there. When she finally looked up again, a whole fifteen minutes has passed.

”Oh.” Miyami muttered to herself, slapping herself in the face for being so ignorant. She always had that habit. She didn't even realize until it bubbled to the surface, though. Overthinking so much to the point where ordering a fish fillet from McDuck was comparable to full-on psychological warfare or just talking to someone else gave her a headache was just scratching the surface. But art has always been there for her. It was her saving grace from the madness of her life. She had confidence in her work, so she didn't think too much when it came to her drawings. Or in this case, animatics.

And the email that awaited her contained just what she needed. Her heart started racing and beain started to burn, but she managed to read the contents. Somehow.

Email

\------

Inbox:

Confirmation for use of song.

Reply:

Hi Miyami! You don't need to be so uptight when you ask for confirmation! You can use my songs if you wish, but thank you for taking your time to ask me too!

Ps. I love your art. Looks phenomenal.

From: Hummingbird

\-----------------------------------------

She felt like the weight of the world has just been lifted off her shoulders. Grinning like an idiot, she turned to her tablet and started drawing. She didn't stop until five in the morning.

\---

Izuku was burnt out. He knows he should take a break, but he just can't. If he does, then he’ll get soft. And just adding to the plate, Izuku started to learn the keyboard and Jazz theory. He also added two more hours to his already demanding part-time job. It was then that Izuku made a revolutionary breakthrough. Truly groundbreaking.

He needed a break.

That's when he got the brilliant idea to go to a bar to relax. Probably not a bar tough, he’s underage. Maybe a cafe then? A cafe with a stage..? The Songbird Cafe! That hole-in-the-wall was perfect for getting his song out there, but he was there to relax! To slay the nerves, and conquer the land of sleep deprivation! He was there to be the audience.

Chatter and laughter fill his ears even before he opens the door. The sound links, cheers, and a whole lot of drunken singing. A true hole-in-the-wall cafe. The bell rings as Izuku walks in, and a beautiful voice reaches Izuku, instantly grabbing his attention.

\---


End file.
